vogim_speciesfandomcom-20200214-history
Light Prism Boss
"I am not made out of Light; light is made out of me" = Stats: = * HP: 3000 HP * ATK: 250 ATK * DEF: 50 DEF * On land: 256 SPD ** On sand: 256 SPD ** On ice: 256 SPD ** In water: 256 SPD ** In air: 256 SPD ** At space: 256 SPD * LIVES: 3 * Type: Agressive * Species: Special Crystalian Formation * Attributs: Light = Appearence: = * Sphere body * 5 eyes * 3 Crystals = Light Crystal: = A crystal only found in Quests; Dungeons; etc... This Crystal makes Vogims feel at home? Upon getting closer to it, the Light Prism Boss Spawns You can only get this Crystal AFTER killing the Light Prism Boss The crystal will turn anything killed next to it, except Light Chaos Reapers and Dark Chaos Reapers, into a Light Chaos Reaper = Fight: = "I tried to warn you, seems I'll have to do my job... Sorry..." Phase 1: "I can't let you get pass me" * Light Prism's just dashes towards you * Light Prism's Attack and Defense and Speed are reduced by 75% * Light Prism misses 50% of the time Phase 2: Once HP drops to 25% Life: 1 "What... Am I doing? I can't let my emotions overwrite me... THIS IS MY JOB!" * Still dashing * Light Prism's ATK, DEF, SPD are reduced by 25% instead of 75% * Misses only 10% of the time * 1% to use a Light Beam Attack, this attack is similar to the Vogims's Blast Ability * You've got 1% to find out that Light Prism has 0 DEF for a moment Phase 3: Once Life: 1 is lost, and 2 Lives are left "If I don't end you, HE will end you for sure... P-painfully..." * Summons all the Elemental Mini-Bosses at once, each time 10 seconds pass * Summons Neutobs each time 100 seconds pass * DEF is decreased by 50% instead of 25% * ATK and SPD is not increased, nor decreased, normal like how intended * 5% to use the Light Beam Attack Each 500 seconds: ''"Just Give Up"'' Phase 4: Life: 2; 50% HP left "I WILL NOT LET HIM TAKE OVER!!!" * 25% to use the Light Beam Attack * Reflects any attack with the Dark AND Light Attribut at once * Dodges your attacks by 25% * Summon Neutobs each 25 seconds Each 100 seconds: ''"STOP! STOP! STOP! DIE ALREADY YOU-UGH, STOP!!!"'' Phase 5: Life 3 is reached, 2 Lives are lost "Fine... I'm not holding back at all, get ready, cause I'm about to end you" * Uses the Light Blast Ability all the time * Heals from attacks with a Light Attribut * Takes 0 damage from Dark Attribut Attacks * Takes 2* as much damage from Infinity Attribut Attacks = Death: (Multiple endings exist based on your actions) = # "Why I that boring? You didn't like my story, and you definitely didn't enjoy this fight... It's ok... You've proven worthy, goodbye" # "I'm glad this is over... You didn't believe my story nor believed my warnings... Haha... I hope you realise what you've done..." # "As I saved, you can't save me... But I believe you can save others though" # "Now I'm sure you can't ignore my death!" # "If only you listened... You wouldn't regret killing me" # "Haha... I feel you ignored me on purpose to kill me... Cya in hell" = Drops: = 0 to 3000 Light Chaotic Shards